ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurane Targaryen
Aurane Targaryen is the Prince and heir to the Targaryen throne in Yunkai. He was born in 354 AC and is fit and healthy with the characteristic silver hair and indigo eyes of a Targaryen. He is well-built, mischeivous and does what he wants with the permission of his father, King Areo Targaryen, as to prove he will be a capable King. He chose to use the spear over any other weapon, including the conventional sword. Due to his scheming ways, he has a series of spy rings set up and has also learnt both the Andal Tongue and High Valyrian to get back to his Valyrian and Targaryen roots along with providing extra potential in fields of communication. Aurane follows the Valyrian Gods and is not like most other men in the sense of attraction and does not jump at the ability to bed anyone he can, in an effort to help both further his efforts and ensure his own safety. Appearance Prince Aurane Targaryen has the characteristic silver hair and violet eyes of a Targaryen. He is well-built in regards to strength and masculinity and simply tanned skin. History Aurane Targaryen was born in 354 AC to Areo and Rhaella Targaryen, the ruling monarchs of Yunkai. His older two sisters, Helaena and Aelinor, were both Princesses of Yunkai, and being the first born male he stood to inherit the city and carry on the dynasty as the Crown Prince of Yunkai, to become the King of the city when his father passed ruler-ship along. Yunkai was one of the few cities to practice ruling parties dominated by a monarchy, and that has greatly shaped his childhood and education. He grew up as a different boy, though at first he seemed the perfect Prince, taught to lead and rule since he could walk. From all across the Free Cities, from Braavos to Asshai-by-the-Shadow, as the city was famously named, tutors were hired for the Targaryen children, in the hopes of teaching them of what they would need to know and the world that they lived in. Though many came and sought out a position, due to the knowledge of what the previous generation of Targaryen's had accomplished and with hopes for what this one would accomplish, hoping to gain credit for whatever part they could play. However, only few were hired to tutor the children. Among those that were brought into service, one was a man from Astapor, versed in the training of Unsullied, and a Scribe of Volantis bought from Valyria's First Daughter. The king himself would spend whatever time he could teaching his son to learn, as would his councillors in their respective specialities, and members of the Dragonguard would help to train him with his skill at arms. As a boy, Aurane dressed in a manner that befit the Crown Prince of Yunkai and was courteous to those that he met. WIP Recent Events Timeline * 354 AC Born in Yunkai * Late 370 'the Conflagration of Sunspear occurs under Aurane's orders * Late '''370 AC '''Aurane, while at Lys with his fleet, sails off, accompanied only by members of the Dragonguard, staying at a secluded island off the coast of Lys, where he marries Allyria Martell in secret, an event which leads to her pregnancy. Family Tree *'Queen Daenerys I Targaryen (284-360) *King Aegon VI Targaryen (Deceased) **Daeron Targaryen Deceased **Kyra Targaryen, a Targaryen by marriage, not birth. (Deceased) ***'Areo Targaryen, King of Yunkai' ***Rhaella Targaryen ****Princess Helaena Targaryen, of Yunkai ****Princess Aelinor Targaryen ****'Aurane Targaryen, Heir to Yunkai' ****Princess Elaena Targaryen, of Yunkai ****Prince Aelor Targaryen, of Yunkai ***Daeron Targaryen ****Roseclara Targaryen ****Baelor Targaryen ****Daella Targaryen ***Aemon Targaryen ***Visenya Targaryen ***Aenys Targaryen Category:House Targaryen